


99 ballons rouges

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew vit dans un monde où tout anormal est tué. Avec ses yeux violets, il est certainement considéré comme anormal. Perdu sans personne pour l'aider, tout ce qu'il a est une chose qui le maintient en vie; ou, plutôt, plus comme 100 choses.





	99 ballons rouges

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Quand ses parents ont vu la couleur de ses yeux, ils ont décidé de le tuer. Sa mère ne pouvait pas supporter de le tuer elle-même, et elle a refusé de laisser son mari se salir les mains sur quelque chose qu'elle avait apporté dans le monde. Ils ont donc pris la voie facile.

Ils l'ont laissé dans un champ en dehors de la ville, il devait y avoir une espèce d'animal sauvage qui voudrait le manger.

Ce n'était pas un animal qui l'a trouvé cependant, c'était son frère, Alfred. Alfred avait vu ses parents chercher, et il avait été réveillé par les cris de sa mère. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque, et lui ayant un complexe de héros a décidé qu'il sauverait son frère nouveau-né, peu importe ce que le coût pour lui-même était. Il a emballé les choses dont il pensait qu'il aurait besoin, et a remercié ses étoiles chanceux qu'il a eu la prévoyance de commencer à économiser son argent, et avait commencé à travailler tôt. Il en avait assez pour élever celui que ses parents avaient décidé de tuer.

Tout s'est bien passé pendant la première décennie après avoir sauvé son frère. Il avait décidé de l'appeler Mathew. Après tout, c'était le nom le plus normal qu'il pouvait penser, mais peu importe la façon dont il a essayé de faire son frère semble être à l'extérieur... ses yeux ne changent pas de couleur. Ils sont restés violets.

Il n'a jamais laissé son frère dehors. Malgré cela, il a essayé de rendre son frère aussi heureux qu'il le pouvait. Il a fait en sorte qu'il était bien prévu. Il était juste heureux qu'il ait réussi à le sauver.

Cela a été contesté mais quand Mathew a décidé de sortir. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé dehors. Il savait que c'était pour sa propre protection. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre tout enfermé comme il était. Il deviendrait fou.  
Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que Alfred avait quitté la maison, et il avait faufilé hors.

Tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'à ce que le capot de sa veste a été soufflé en arrière et quelqu'un a vu ses yeux violets. Alors rien ne serait plus beau. UNE foule s'est rassemblée autour de lui immédiatement, prêt à le tuer.

C'était une habitude nerveuse de son qu'il jouait avec ses vêtements chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. C'est alors qu'il faisait cela quelques secondes après que les gens autour de lui commençaient à chuchoter à propos de sa lapidation, ou quelque chose-n'importe quoi-, pour se débarrasser de lui qu'il sentait quelque chose dans sa poche de veste et se souvint de quelque chose; quelque chose de très important. Il avait un paquet de ballons dans sa poche. 100 ballons. Ballons très spéciale de son frère lui avait donné ce matin-là. Son intelligence spéciale d'un frère qui était aussi un maître inventeur.

"Ce sont des ballons que j'ai fait. Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment les faire; mais, j'ai mis quelques trucs à l'intérieur d'eux qui les fera exploser quand ils ont touché le sol, comme des roches pop ou quelque chose que comme, beaucoup plus fort. Je n'en ai fait qu'une centaine jusqu'à présent. Tu pourrais les garder pour moi? Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord? Rappelez-vous, ne quittez pas la maison, d'accord? Je te verrai plus tard, Mattie!"

'C'est vrai,' Mathew pensé à lui-même comme il se souvint de la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider à s'échapper en ce moment... il n'a pas pris l'invention d'Alfred de sa poche quand il a quitté la maison.

Mathew a atteint, a pris un des ballons sur, et il a jeté à la terre.

Un flash lumineux et un bruit fort popping sortit, ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée grise épaisse.

Avec cette, Mathew a été en mesure d'échapper à la foule de personnes dans la confusion.


End file.
